rad_der_zeitfandomcom-20200215-history
Ein Sturm in Tear (Kapitel)
"Ein Sturm in Tear" ist das siebzehnte Kapitel des sechsten Bandes Die Straße des Speers. Gleichzeitig ist es das neunundvierzigste Kapitel des dritten englischen Originalbandes The Dragon Reborn, der als Die Rückkehr des Drachen auch in Deutschland veröffentlicht wurde. Zusammenfassung thumb|zentriert Egwene, Nynaeve und Elayne lernen Juilin Sandar kennen, einen Diebfänger, der ihnen verspricht, die dreizehn Frauen zu finden. Als Egwene nachts den Ter'angreal ausprobiert, muss sie erkennen, dass Liandrin bereits weiß, dass sie da sind. Mat und Thom erreichen Tear und beginnen sofort, die Frauen zu suchen. Sie finden Comar, den Mat töten kann, doch er muss erkennen, dass noch mehr Leute hinter den Frauen her sind. Handlung Egwene al'Vere Ort: Mauleviertel, Tear (Hauptstadt) Ailhuin Guenna stellt ihnen Juilin Sandar vor, einen Diebfänger. Er sagt ihnen, er könnte versuchen, ihnen zu helfen, sei aber sicher, dass ihn die Hochlords von Tear bald auf einen eigenen Fall ansetzen würden. Ailhuin denkt, er wolle den Preis hochtreiben, doch Juilin erzählt, dass er nachts Männer auf den Hausdächern gesehen hat und sicher ist, dass es sich um Diebe handelt. Es sind Aiel, die versuchen, in den Stein von Tear zu gelangen. Sandar sagt, er sei neugierig auf die Diebinnen, von denen sie erzählt hatten, da er noch nie von einer weiblichen Diebesbande gehört hätte. Nynaeve fragt, wie viel er als Preis verlangt und er erklärt, dass er entweder den zehnten Teil des Wertes der gestohlenen Sachen nimmt, oder eine Silbermünze pro zu suchender Person. Da die Dinge, die sie suchen, aber nur für die drei Frauen von Wert seien, will er so wenig wie möglich dafür verlangen. Trotz dieses Angebots zählt ihm Nynaeve dreizehn Silbermünzen auf den Tisch. Er protestiert, doch sie verlangt, dass er die dreizehn Frauen sucht und mehr nicht. Sie sagt, sie wollen sich ihr Eigentum selbst wiederholen. Dann fängt sie an, die Frauen zu beschreiben. Sandar hört ganz genau zu und Egwene ist sicher, dass er sich die Beschreibungen sofort gemerkt hat. Als sie fertig ist, wiederholt Nynaeve noch einmal, dass die Frauen gefährlich sind und sie ohne zu zögern alle töten würden. Der Diebfänger bestätigt ihr, dass er ihr glaubt, da er selbst schon einmal den Fehler machte, eine Frau zu unterschätzen, und dafür ein Messer in die Rippen bekam. Nachdem der Mann gegangen ist und sie gegessen haben, versuchen alle, sich abzulenken, doch Egwene gelingt es nicht. Ihr gehen viele Fragen durch den Kopf, was die Schwarze Ajah im Stein wollen könnten. Als es Nacht wird und sie schlafen gehen wollen, treffen sich die drei Frauen in Egwenes Zimmer. Egwene will wieder den verdrehter Steinring-Ter'angreal benutzen und bittet die anderen beiden, sie nach einer Stunde zu wecken. Nachdem sie eingeschlafen ist, findet sie sich auf der Wiese wieder, die sie immer als erstes sieht. Sie hat inzwischen gelernt, mit Tel'aran'rhiod umzugehen. Sie weiß, dass sie ins Herz des Steins reisen kann, indem sie es sich so vorstellt, wie sie sich normalerweise die Rosenknospe vorstellt, mit deren Hilfe sie sich Saidar öffnen will. Als sie die Augen öffnet, befindet sie sich dort. Um Callandor herum sitzen dreizehn Frauen, Dies ist ein indirekter Hinweis darauf, dass alle Ter'angreal, die von der Schwarzen Ajah gestohlen wurden und die von Corianin Nedeal untersucht wurden, Traum-Ter'angreal sind. eine davon ist Liandrin, die sie lächelnd ansieht und Egwene schießt erschrocken aus dem Schlaf hoch. Elayne und Nynaeve fragen sie erschrocken, was passiert ist und Egwene erzählt ihnen, dass sie schon erwartet werden. Mat Cauthon Ort: Segler; Mauleviertel, Tear (Hauptstadt) Mat und Thom befinden sich an Bord der Segler. Draußen tobt ein Sturm. Sie spielen ein Brettspiel, aber Mat kann sich nicht konzentrieren, da ihm das Schiff zu langsam ist. Kapitän Derne betritt die Kabine. Er macht Mat Vorwürfe, dass dieser so schnell vorankommen will und damit das Schiff in Gefahr bringt. Mat fragt ihn, wann sie endlich Tear erreichen und der Kapitän sagt, dass sie gerade angelegt haben. Sie verlassen das Schiff. Thom will die Nacht in einer Schenke verbringen, aber Mat will sofort mit der Suche beginnen, da er glaubt, Comar könnte schon vor ihnen in Tear angelangt sein. Der Gaukler sagt, die Stadt sei groß und sie könnten Wochen brauchen, um alles abzusuchen. Comar würde es vermutlich genauso gehen. Aber Mat will die Frauen noch an diesem Abend finden. Sie glauben jedoch nicht, dass diese sich in dem Viertel aufhalten, in dem das Schiff angelegt hat, da es dort schmutzig ist und nach Fisch riecht. Als es blitzt, kann man deutlich ein Haus sehen, in dessen Fenster Kräuterbündel hängen. Sie durchqueren das Stadttor und nehmen sich ein Zimmer in der Schenke Der Weiße Halbmond. Der Wirt Cavan Lopar kennt weder einen Mann, auf den Comars Beschreibung passt, noch die drei Frauen, die Mat ihm beschreibt. Sie bringen nur schnell ihre Sachen auf die Zimmer, essen etwas und suchen dann weiter. Sie fragen sich durch zwei Dutzend Schenken, bis sie so müde sind, dass sie fast nicht mehr stehen können. Da sie aber gerade vor einer weiteren Schenke stehen, Der Goldene Becher, will Mat noch diese ausprobieren. Als sie hineingehen, sieht er Comar. Mat gibt Thom ein Zeichen und befragt dann den Wirt über Comar. Der Mann erzählt ihnen, der Fremde sei vermutlich ein ausländischer Kaufmann. Er wäre schon den ganzen Abend dabei, zu spielen und den Männern ihr weniges Geld abzunehmen. Thom sagt, er würde mit gezinkten Würfeln spielen und Mat sagt dem Wirt, dieser solle die Wache rufen, aber der Wirt will nicht, da er weiß, dass die Wachen ihn eher einsperren würden als den Fremden, ohne ihm überhaupt nur einmal zuzuhören. In Tear ist es üblich, dem Adel zu glauben, egal ob ein Bürgerlicher die Wahrheit sagt oder nicht. Mat beschließt, den Betrug aufzudecken und setzt sich zu Comar an den Tisch. Der Mann sieht auf ihn herab, bis Mat eine Goldkrone hinlegt, dann würfelt er. Das Ergebnis ist das gleiche, mit dem er schon den ganzen Abend so oft gewonnen hat. Bevor er jedoch die Würfel wieder nehmen - und heimlich austauschen kann, wie Thom vermutet hat - ergreift Mat sie und würfelt. Er will beweisen, dass sie gezinkt sind, indem er dafür sorgt, dass sie mehrfach hintereinander das gleiche Ergebnis würfeln. Aber dann spürt er, dass sein Glück zurückkehrt und als er den Becher hebt, liegen auf dem Tisch fünf Kronen. Comar ist sichtlich erschüttert. Mat sagt ihm, dass er verloren hat und droht ihm, den Mädchen nichts zuleide zu tun. Comar ist erschüttert und Mat erfährt aus einem hastig gestammelten Satz, dass der Mann die drei Frauen noch nicht gefunden hat. Er sagt Comar, er solle zurück nach Caemlyn gehen und Gaebril sagen, dass er seinen Auftrag nicht ausführen konnte. Comar zieht sein Schwert und springt auf. Er greift Mat an und kann ihm den Bauernspieß aus den Händen schlagen, aber Mat gelingt es, ihn mit einer Rolle über sich auf einen Tisch zu werfen, was Comar das Rückgrat bricht. Noch im Sterben haucht ihm der Andoraner zu, dass er nicht der einzige ist, der hinter den Frauen her ist. Der Wirt zerrt Mat zum Ausgang und fleht ihn an, zu verschwinden. Er will den Wachen erzählen, es sei ein anderer gewesen, so dass niemandem etwas geschehen würde. Er beschreibt dabei einen Mann aus seinen Träumen, einen großen Mann mit rotem Haar und grauen Augen. Während sie zu ihrer Schenke zurück gehen erklärt Mat Thom müde, was er über sein Glück herausgefunden hat: es ist dann am größten, wenn die Dinge dem Zufall überlassen sind. Er erklärt dem Gaukler, dass er nicht mehr systematisch suchen darf, denn er hat auch Comar nur gefunden, weil er nicht mehr jede Schenke absuchte, sondern einfach in irgend eine hinein ging. Thom versucht ihn dazu zu bringen, endlich mit ihm verschwunden, da Comar ja tot ist, aber Mat sagt ihm, dass er erfahren hat, dass Comar nicht der einzige war, der die Frauen töten will. Aber Thom kann ihn doch überreden, schlafen zu gehen. Sie ruhen gerade bis zum Morgengrauen und suchen dann drei Tage lang im Regen weiter, wobei Mat sich bemüht, alles dem Zufall zu überlassen. Aber alles, was sie erfahren sind Gerüchte und Thom wird langsam krank und kränker. Im Schlaf träumt er häufig von einem weißhaarigen Mann, Be'lal der lachend ein Netz webt um Nynaeve, Egwene und Elayne. Er stellt ihnen mit Hilfe der Schwarzen Ajah eine Falle. Doch manchmal ist es auch Moiraine, um die er dieses Netz webt und manchmal hält der Mann ein leuchtendes Kristallschwert in den Händen. In weiteren Träumen ist es Rand, der das Schwert hält; die Träume von Rand sind sehr häufig. Die Träume von starken Machtlenkern können die Menschen in ihrer Umgebung beeinflussen, so dass diese das gleiche träumen. Aus diesem Grund träumen die Menschen in der Stadt sowohl von Rand als auch von Be'lal. Er schiebt das darauf, dass er zu wenig schläft und isst. Aber er ist fest entschlossen, dieses Spiel zu gewinnen. Charaktere * Egwene al'Vere * Nynaeve al'Meara * Elayne Trakand * Ailhuin Guenna * Juilin Sandar * Mat Cauthon * Thom Merrilin * Kapitän Derne * Cavan Lopar In Tel'aran'rhiod * Liandrin Guirale * Asne Zeramene - als eine von dreizehn Frauen * Jeaine Caide - als eine von dreizehn Frauen * Temaile Kinderode - als eine von dreizehn Frauen * Joiya Byir - als eine von dreizehn Frauen * Eldrith Jhondar - als eine von dreizehn Frauen * Marillin Gemalphin - als eine von dreizehn Frauen * Chesmal Emry - als eine von dreizehn Frauen * Amico Nagoyin - als eine von dreizehn Frauen * Ispan Shefar - als eine von dreizehn Frauen * Berylla Naron - als eine von dreizehn Frauen * Rianna Andomeran - als eine von dreizehn Frauen * Falion Bhoda - als eine von dreizehn Frauen Erwähnt * Hurin * Rand al'Thor * Morgase Trakand * Tam al'Thor - als Rands Vater * Comar * Bran al'Vere * Perrin Aybara * Rahvin - als Gaebril Gruppen * Aufgenommene * Tochter-Erbin * Seherin * Ta'veren Berufe * Diebfänger * Gaukler * Wirt * Kapitän * Weise Frau (Tear) Erwähnt * Hochlords von Tear * Verteidiger des Steins * Aiel * Trollocs * Aes Sedai ** Schwarze Ajah * Schattenfreunde * Grauer Mann * Gemeinderat * Garde der Königin * Seanchan - als Artur Falkenflügels Heer Orte * Tear (Nation) ** Tear (Hauptstadt) *** Mauleviertel *** Segler *** Der Weiße Halbmond *** Der Goldene Becher * Tel'aran'rhiod Erwähnt * Shienar * Andor ** Caemlyn ** Aringill ** Emondsfeld *** Weinquellen-Schenke - auch Zur Weinquelle * Tarabon * Kandor * Tar Valon * Herz des Steins * Tavar * Illian (Nation) * Finger des Drachen * Mayene Gegenstände * Klogs * verdrehter Steinring-Ter'angreal * Großer Schlangenring * Callandor Bücher * Die Essays von Willim von Maneches * Die Reisen des Jain Fernstreicher * Heitere Erzählungen von Aleria Elffin Sonstige * Wahre Quelle ** Saidar * Daes Dae'mar - als Großes Spiel Spiele * Kronenspiel * Gipfelspiel * Dreierspiel * Kompass Kategorie:Die Straße des Speers (Buch) Kategorie:Kapitel Tear Kategorie:Kapitel Kategorie:Der Weiße Halbmond Kategorie:Der goldene Becher